List of record labels starting with a number
This is a list of record labels starting with a non-letter: 0-9 * "Don't Quit Your Day Job" Records * 'ASR Records - Kansas City USA * 'Cane Records * 'record label' * (((Apex Records))) * +/- Records * ...records * 0001AAA(the sevend code) records * 001 collective * 0.00207175925925926 * 1 AM Records * 1 Two 8 Records * 1-2-3-4 Go! Records * 10 Eastern * 10 GeV Records * 10 Watt Records * 10-34 Records * 100 Trees Records * 101 Degrees Ent. * 101 Records Inc. * 108 Music * 108th Street Records * 10th Planet Records * 111 Entertainment L.L.C * 111 Records * 113 Music Group * 11345 Records * 12 Delta Records * 1201 Music * 125 Records * 12k * 12x12 Records * 130 West Records * 1320 : Thirteen Twenty Records * 13th Floor Productions * 13th House Records * 143 Records * 145 Records * 150 Music * 1605 Records (1605 Worldwide Entertainment) * 16records * 185cool Records * 187 Mafia Entertainment,LLC/187 Mafia Nation * 19 North Records * 1917 Records * 1FAMM ENTERTAINMENT/PRODUCTION * 1K Recordings * 1st Chapter Records * 1st Woo Records * 1st World Records * 1Trak Records * 2 Blessed Music Group * 2 Bold Entertainment * 2 Hype Records * 2 Of Us Music * 2 Real Records * 2-BZ Media * 2-Face Recordz * 20 West Music * 2024 Records * 206 productions * 206 Records * 20Hz Records * 20th Century Masters * 20th Century Records via Wikipedia * 21 Records * 21-22 Corporation * 213 Records * 215 Music and Media * 217 Records * 219 Records * 21st Century Blues Records * 21st Century Cosmos * 21st Records * 21st. Century Records * 22 A Records * 220 Records * 226 Records * 22A Records * 23five Incorporated * 24 Hour Service Station * 24k Productions * 25 to Life Records * 262 Entertainment * 28 Angles * 2B1 Multimedia * 2face records * 2G Records - Too Gangsta Records, Inc. * 2K Records * 2KSounds * 2nd Adam Records * 3 Beads of Sweat * 3 Chord Records * 3 Deep Records * 3 Legged Fly Records * 3 Shots Productions * 3 tha hard way entertainment * 3 Toed Records * 3000 Records * 307 Knox Records * 315 Recordings * 333 Entertainment * 33rd Street Records * 3:16 Records * 3Acrefloor Records * 3C Records * 3GK Entertainment * 3Gray Entertainment * 3JVL Productions Inc. * 3LT Music * 3MG RECORDS * 3P Entertainment * 3rd Rail Records * 3rd Silo Records * 3rdKnight Entertainment, LLC * 3Sixty Music Group * 3sixty5 Records, LLC * 3to1 * 4 Entertainment * 4 Him Records * 4 Horsemen Records * 4 Life Recordz * 4 Men With Beards * 4 Play Records * 4-TRACK RECORDINGS * 40 Ounce Records * 401 Records * 404 Records * 410 Records * 415 Records via Wikipedia * 421 Productions * 430 West Records * 43rd Big Idea Records * 441 Records * 442 Records * 456 Entertainment * 482 Music * 4:20 Records Group * 4Tay Records * 4th Down Records * 4th Man Records * 5 Family Records * 5 Minute Walk Records * 5 Points Records * 5 Rue Christine * 5-Starr Entertainment * 50.50 Records * 501 Records LLC * 502 Headz Records * 507 Records * 527 Entertainment * 54º40' or Fight! * 550 Records * 555 Recordings * 577 Records * 5th Element Music * 5th Gear Records * 6 Hole Records * 611 records * 625 * 666 ZipCode Town Rekkids * 67 Records * 6:am Records * 7 Arcos Recordings * 7 B.U.G.S. RiKORDZ * 7 Bros. Records * 7/8 Music Productions * 702 Records * 70s Gymnastics Recording Co. * 70x7 recordings * 720 Records * 727 Records * 74422 Records * 77 Records * 785 Records * 7940 Records Inc. * 7Bridges Recordings * 7k' Records * 7records * 7th City Records * 8 TRACK STEREO * 80 Records * 803 Records L.L.C * 808 Music Group * 808e Productions * 812 Records * 814 MEDIA * 845 Entertainment * 8bitpeoples * 8th Starr Entertainment * 90 Proof Recordings * 941 Electro * 95 North * 98Proof Recordings * 99cent Records * 9g Network Recordings * 9mm Records * \run recordings * ill.use.records: * ÉLAN Recordings * Élan Records * Ün-Yelliman Records * 301STUDIOS * _FADEDMUZIK External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.